


God Save Us

by nutelladownpour



Series: Joshler High School AUs [5]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gangs ?????, High School, M/M, Private School, Religious Guilt, Secret Relationship, Smut, eventually, kinda Romeo and Juliet, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutelladownpour/pseuds/nutelladownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoner Josh Dun is the leader of "The Lions," a gang based in a washed up public school that is recognized around Columbus for their general rebellion. Tyler Joseph is an all-around perfect Christian who attends the Catholic boarding school in the same town, and he forms "the Kings" as an escape from the constant pressure. When the Kings are challenged to a prank war by the Lions, neither Tyler nor Josh expected to fall for the leader of their rival gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goD i'm sorry.
> 
> this fic is based on God Save The Foolish Kings by House of Heroes, and the title is from that as well.

     Josh Dun didn't look like a leader, though it was quite obvious as well that he wasn't a follower. His dyed hair, stretched ears, and occasional eye makeup was enough to make any middle aged Christian woman screech at the mere sight of him. His reputation proceeded him too, making every teacher who had the pleasure of seeing his name in their rosters weep.

     Josh was what could be described as a rebel, but what his school principal would rather call a "teenage delinquent." He had a nasty habit of not turning up to class, yet scooting by with passable grades. Wherever he walked, the faint stench of marijuana followed, clinging to his too-tight and too-blank clothes.

     Columbus High School was finally ready for Josh Dun to graduate, and the teachers had finally found a stroke of luck. Josh was in his final year of high school, intending on finished up his year in the hell hole and comitting 100% to his drumming and weed smoking hobbies. It wasn't as if he had time for anything as capitalist and redundant as school anyway. All he wanted to do was deal drugs and listen to punk music.

     Although he showed no signs of leadership whatsoever, the other Lions looked up to him. The crew of misfits and punks followed Josh like lost puppies, doing whatever he wanted them to. The Lions had started off as just Josh and his friend Brendon, smoking under the bleachers during class, and had turned into one of the largest groups in the school. They didn't exactly consider themselves a gang, but the school and community sure did.

     The Lions were definitely known around Columbus, that's for sure. Nobody knew exactly who they were, as they wore hoodies or masks when attending to their "business," but their tag was spray-painted on the side of almost every building in town. Business usually consisted of graffiti, small amounts of shoplifting, and selling pot around the schoool. Everyone in town hated them, but they didn't seem to care at all. In fact, they got quite a hoot out of it.

     Nobody stood a chance against the Lions. That is, until the Kings showed up in town.

 

* * *

 

     Tyler Joseph didn't think he was better than anyone else. It was just that, well, he kind of was. Perfect grades, perfect attendance, perfect athlete, perfect attitude. Tyler Joseph was perfect, through and through. You could ask anybody at the Columbus Academy what they thought of him - student, professor, even the dean - and they would have nothing but good things to tell you.

     Tyler had applied at Columbus Academy for Boys the young age of five, and was immediately accepted. Some said that it was because of his parent's money, which was simply untrue. Tyler had never attended a public school in his life, having first "graduated" from the Academy's brother school, Columbus Pre-school and Primary. The younger school ran from ages three through to six, but Tyler had skipped a grade due to being what his teachers described as "prodigy material." He had been raised to be a star, and hadn't shed a single tear when he was sent off to a private boarding school when most children would have a tantrum over the crusts still being on their PB & J.

     It wasn't as if the Joseph's money hadn't played quite a big role in Tyler being accepted to the prestigious academy. His parent's involvement within the school board and church helped Tyler's application process tremendously. Along with Tyler excelling at every subject and extra-curricular that he took on, his parents donated a fat cheque to the home and school board every year, which made the dean love Tyler just that much more.

     Now in his senior year at the academy, Tyler was still living up to everyone's near impossible standards for him. He was still the star of the basketball team with a squeaky-clean record, and was in the running for class valedictorian. He was the youngest in his graduating class, only being 15 years old when he walked through the doors on his first day of senior year. Having skipped a grade put him a year below the rest of the upperclassmen, and having a birthday in December made him even younger than most of the juniors. Being younger made him strive even harder to be the best, wanting to prove to himself, the school (and more importantly, his parents) that he could be the best of the best.

     However, that's a lot of pressure to put on such a small child. From the age of three on, Tyler was told that he had to be the best at everything. While most children are told to have fun and do their best, Tyler was always taught that his best simply was not good enough, and "good enough" would never be enough. He had to be the perfect student, perfect boy, perfect Christian. Praying four or five times a day was natural to Tyler, and wanting to cleanse himself of bad spirits all the time was just normal.

     Lately, Tyler had started to think that all of it was a lie. If God was real, then why did things such as war, poverty, murder, rape, and child slavery still exist? In a perfect world, a world where there was even such thing as a God, wouldn't none of those things happen? Tyler had never vocalized these thoughts to anyone, only scrubbing at his skin in the shower hard enough to drive the dark thoughts of the devil out of him, cleanse himself of the blasphemy. Even if he did tell anyone, the nuns would just tell him to pray more. Praying was always the answer, after all. Ask, and God shall answer.

     The constant pressure, the religion constantly shoved down his throat by his parents and the strictly Catholic private boarding school that he attended, the expectation that he would be the absolute best in everything from everyone. All of these things, along with the dark parts of his own mind that the largest amounts of soap or holy water couldn't quite reach, were what made him form the Kings in the first place.


	2. i lost the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lions plan some fairly mild shenanigans at the game between the public school and the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i 10000000% named it this so you lose the game. sorry. 
> 
> shitty chapter, but i need some more random-ass backstory to the characters before i start building plot. soz

     "Alright Lions, this is it." Josh called through the thin green fabric of his mask. "This is the biggest game of the season so far, and we need to find a way to ruin every minute of it." He paced back and forth in front of the group (larger than the previous year, but admittedly still pretty small), staring back at the other masked faces through his mesh eyeholes. The eight others who were present donned simple ski masks, some black and some red. Josh, better known to the group as alias Spooky Jim, wore a bright green mask with an alien face on it, setting him apart from the others. After all, the leader of the pride had to have some way to display his dominance.

  
     Josh paused his pep talk of sorts to point at one of the older members, who's hand was up in air in a high school class fashion. Josh smirked under his mask, recognizing that the boy was none other than Brendon Urie, his best friend and smoking buddy since the ninth grade. "Yes, J.C.?" Josh called, halting his pacing and standing with his hands behind his back.  

  
     "How exactly do we do that?" Brendon asked from behind his own red mask, and Josh could feel his sarcastic smirk from across the clubhouse. Josh was quite familiar with Brendon's shit, having known him for the past four years. After all, he was talking to the guy who's code name within the Lions was Jesus Christ, because - in the wise words of 15 year old Brendon Urie - "God bless."

  
     "Good question!" Josh said excitedly, faking a lot more enthusiasm than he actually had in him. "I'm thinking the classics, like replacing the Gatorade with dyed salt water, stuff like that. Just enough to be moderately annoying, and save the big stuff for later on in the year." He paused in his speech yet again, sighing before pointing at Brendon again.

  
     "Why can't we just spike the Gatorade? Make them all drunk and disoriented during the game," the other suggested, and a few of the masked faces around him nodded in agreement.

  
     "Because that could be illegal," Josh said bluntly, shaking his head. "And I don't want to seriously hurt anyone. At least not yet."

  
     There were a few more murmurs and nods within the group, nobody wanting to go against Josh. He could be straight-up scary if you pissed him off enough. "Great!" Josh said, clapping his hands together. "I'm sure that there's at least one of you in here on the team, so it will be your responsibility to put itching powder in everyone's bags before the game. And," he continued, glaring at the group even though they couldn't see his eyes through his mask. "If any of you warn the other players on either team about this, I will see to it personally that you will never betray me again. Got it?"

  
     Josh watched as everyone nodded quickly, a few murmurs of "Yes, Spook" heard before he straightened back up and waved his hand towards the door of the clubhouse. "If everything is understand, you may leave. Come up with some more ideas, and don't repeat a word of what was said in here. Or I _will_ find you."

  
     Josh hung back as he watched the remaining members file out, waving to Brendon as the other boy walked out, winking at Josh through the eyeholes in his mask. By the time the other seven members were gone, there was just Josh and one other still hanging around. Josh stared over at the black-masked individual for a moment, before sighing deeply and pulling his mask over his head. He ruffled his fingers through his messy red hair, shoving the mask into the back pocket of his jeans and taking a seat on the patio chair in the corner. "Somebody had better come up with some ideas, because I am completely stumped," he said quietly, rubbing at his eyes as he smiled over at the other.

  
     "Tell me about it," the mask said, before they pulled their own mask off and shook out their long silver hair. "Brendon is trying to get us in serious trouble. I swear to God, I'm going to punch him one of these days," she grumbled, tossing her own mask over to Josh to place on a small makeshift shelf near his head.

  
     The clubhouse belonged to them, the two of them. Well, it technically belonged to Josh's parents, but he had claimed it as his own. When his grandparents moved out of their small home a block away from his house and into a retirement home across town, the house was passed down to Josh's father. Although nobody lived in the house, Josh had claimed the old garage to use as a meeting place for the Lions, knowing that they all assumed it was just somewhere they broke into. He liked to make himself seem more badass than he actually was, especially to the younger members. He needed to show who was the boss.

  
     The doors to the house were always kept locked, as Josh's parents didn't want him going in and trashing the house that they had been intending to sell for years now. However, it didn't take long at all for Josh to find a spare key hidden in the garage, so he now had free reign of the house. There was no water or electricity running through it, as it had been vacant for years, but he kept the place fairly clean when he could. Nobody entered the house anyway, besides himself and Debby.

  
     Josh had met Debby when he was in grade ten and she was in grade nine, when she first joined the Lions. Everyone else had underestimated her greatly when she first joined, as she was the sole female member of the gang. After only a few short months of knowing her only as Bailey (the name of her first cat), everyone grew to realize that she was a master prankster. Josh couldn't help but feel attracted to her, and he asked her out after a year of watching her during meetings. The two had been dating now for over a year, and were inseparable.

  
     Debby was the only member of the Lions who didn't take any shit from Josh. Every time they had so much as a tiny disagreement about the way things were run, she would bring up the fact that she A) knew what he looked and sounded like when he came and B) had his nudes, and she would instantly win. Even though those things were also true of her to him, he would never stoop to her level. She was absolutely diabolical, and he was in love with it.

  
     "Why didn't you pitch a few ideas? I know there's gotta be something good brewing in that pretty little head of yours," Josh mused, smirking at his girlfriend as she walked across the garage towards him.

  
     Debby scrunched her nose up in return, shrugging. "Too big. Too risky. Not nearly as 'classic' as what you're going for for this one," she teased, pecking his cheek as she sat on his lap on the chair. "Besides, I've gotta make you work for yourself occasionally."

  
     Josh immediately wrapped his arms around her middle, pressing their lips together quickly, only for a second. "Hey," he mumbled against her lips softly.  
     

     "Hey," she mumbled back, giggling quietly.

  
     "Wanna sneak into the house for a bit before I bring you home? My parents aren't expecting me back for a while and I miss you," Josh suggested, bringing his hand around to squeeze her butt gently as he wiggled his eyebrows.

  
     Debby laughed, slapping Josh's arm lightly as she got up from his lap, heading towards the door of the garage. Josh watched her from his seat as she turned around to face him again, raising an eyebrow as she spoke. "You coming?" she asked, smirking at him.

  
     Josh Dun wasn't one to run for others, but if it was for Debby, with the promise of sex, he might just power walk.

 

* * *

 

 

     Tyler hadn't even been at the other school for ten minutes when the nerves first began to settle in. He didn't usually get nervous in the weeks leading up to a big game, instead pushing it all away and letting it out in the hour before. He had been practicing his baskets in all of his free time, due to his father's request, yet he still wasn't confident in his abilities. Only Tyler Joseph could feel insecure in his basketball abilities after being offered three different scholarships for his playing.

 

     This week's game was against a public school. As it turns out, there's not very many private schools in Ohio. Columbus Academy was set to take on Columbus High, a school that looked as if the grounds hadn't been properly kept up with in years. Tyler wondered vaguely if the gardeners, groundskeepers, and butlers had all gone on vacation for a month, before his coach's voice caught his attention again.

 

     "Alright, folks. This game isn't the biggest of the year, but I'm still expecting you to kill it. These guys don't have nearly the level of coaching that you do, and you..." Tyler tuned the noise out, nodding along slowly to make it at least seem like he had been paying attention. This was a tactic that he had picked up years ago, around the time he realized that there was no need for him to listen to the same pep talk before every single game. He didn't want to tire himself out.

 

     Once his coach was finally done talking to the team, they were lead into the locker rooms. They were using the girls' room for this game, separating the two teams before the game so no shenanigans could occur. The team's bags had been brought in before the tour of the grounds, seeing as though they had time to kill and they were in a new neighbourhood. Tyler wouldn't admit it to anyone else on his team, but seeing how run-down the public school was made him a bit sad. Having grown up in an incredibly rich environment, he had never had to experience anything like it before.

 

     Tyler walked over to his bag in the far corner, as far away from the rest of the team as he could possibly place it. Getting undressed in front of others had always made him really uncomfortable, especially other guys. He tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach he felt whenever he saw one of his teammates take his shirt off. He brushed it off as just feeling uncomfortable around shirtless men, because anything else would be gay. He definitely wasn't gay, he had Jenna. Jenna was a student at the academy's sister school, creatively named Columbus Academy for Girls. The two had met during one of the many planned events between the schools, and had hit it off almost instantly. The two of them talked a lot about the pressure they felt to be the best, and their friendship had eventually blossomed into more.

 

     They had been dating for a few months now, and Jenna had confided in Tyler that she was starting to question her belief in God and their religion. Tyler had been shocked and upset about it when she first told him, but over time he realized that he felt the same way. No matter how much he punished himself for thinking that way, he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. Jenna was in the crowd tonight, perched on the filthy bleachers next to her friend Debby, who apparently went to the school that was hosting the game. Tyler felt sorry for her for having to go to such a shitty school.

 

     Tyler had just put his shorts and jersey on when he realized that something was off. He was itching quite a bit in his shorts, something that he knew wasn't normal. He tried to discreetly scratch himself, turning around to look around the locker room at the rest of his team as they did the same thing. He heard a distant "What the fuck?" shouted from the other end of the locker room, before another voice called "fucking itching powder! Are you kidding me?"

 

     Tyler moaned, rushing to the sinks before a crowd could form by them to attempt to wash the powder off of himself before having to leave for the game. He couldn't believe that the one time he trusted a public school to not completely fuck him over, he gets itching powder in his shorts before a game. He had a reputation to hold up to, one that would easily be ruined if he had his hands down his pants scratching himself throughout the entire game. After only a few minutes of the team frantically trying to scrub away the itchiness, they were called out of the locker room by the already frustrated coach, and decided not to take their chances and waste more of his precious time.

 

     It only took the Academy boys about three seconds after walking onto the court to realize that the culprit of the itching powder prank wasn't the public school team. This was made obvious to them and everyone else in the gym when they saw half of their team scratching furiously at their thighs and nether regions. Tyler couldn't help but to laugh slightly, even though he still had the craving to scratch at his skin. The knowledge alone that the other team was in just as much misery as they were was enough to make them feel at least a little bit better, and it made the game pass by in less agony than it would have. The highlight of the game was definitely when they discovered that the Gatorade had been replaced with salty water, especially since the Academy boys didn't drink any of it.

 

     After the game the boys made their way back to the locker room, sweaty, tired, and still a bit itchy. When the door was pushed open, they all froze, a few jaws dropping. The boys from Columbus High just groaned at the sight of it in their own locker room, being quite used to it by then. The Columbus Academy boys rarely left their campus, and when they did they were still extremely sheltered. That's why they were so shocked and confused to see red spray paint on the far wall of the locker room, dripping slightly as if it was still wet, displaying a large letter "L" and the head of a cartoon lion.


	3. god save the kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confrontations & hook ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek know what this is anymore but hEY there is smut in this chapter (very briefly) so watch out for that

     Unlike The Lions, The Kings had their shit together. They were Organized, with a capital O. That's just how Tyler kept things. It wasn't just The King's plans either, everything in Tyler's life was in order. His single dorm room was impeccably clean, to the point where the instructors who checked their rooms would even skip over him on occasion. Even if they did check his room out, they wouldn't be able to find his hiding places, and he had a lot of them.

     It wasn't as if Tyler Joseph, the school's resident angel, would be hiding any contraband substances in his room. Just some things that he would rather people didn't find. The journal that he had kept for years was stashed underneath his mattress, in the corner of his room. He kept everything that he wrote on his laptop that wasn't schoolwork on a locked USB stick, which was hidden in his wardrobe, in the toe of an old shoe he had long since outgrown. And the three-ring binder that had everything The Kings had ever done or thought about doing in it was also in the wardrobe, but was zipped into an old jacket, one that Tyler had fashioned into a sort of pocket with a needle and thread. There was no way that anyone would even think to look there.

     Although Tyler was the appointed "leader" and gatekeeper of The Kings, he definitely wasn't the brains and brawn behind their operations. Most of their plans came from Patrick and Ryan, the only other members besides Tyler who had been there since the beginning. Patrick and Tyler had known each other since birth, or so it felt. Their parents had a lot of parties together, and the two boys became friends at an early age for something to do while their parents gossiped. Because their mothers were best friends, they were kind of forced into hanging out, but now they actually like each other.

     Ryan enrolled during their high school years and didn't quite fit in right away, as he was a scholarship student. Tyler could admit that the entire school had a bit of a class issue, mainly only hanging around with other wealthy students. The scholarship kids never quite fit in properly, so when Ryan wandered into Tyler's third period class looking lost and alone, he decided to talk to him. After all, Tyler was a year younger than everyone else in his grade, and hadn't fit in since he had skipped a grade. Ryan could be a bit odd, but Tyler and Patrick had long since gotten used to it, and the three were inseparable.

     The way that most meetings worked was simple: they would meet in the courtyard on Thursday nights, when hardly anyone else was outside. They would all bring their homework, so if anyone came by and asked what they were doing, they could claim to be a study group. It helped that all of the instructors at the school were so gullible. They didn't bother with hidden identities during meetings, only while pulling off their pranks. Tyler's role was pretty much recording who showed up to each meeting, and writing down everything they discussed. Patrick and Ryan would come to him with their plans in great detail, and Tyler would approve them and copy them down (in his much neater handwriting) in their binder.

     Since the group had began, Tyler hadn't attended a single one their pranks. He would go through the planning perfectly, and kept a walkie talkie hidden in his desk drawer so he could get updates on what was happening, but he liked to be a distance away from them. He couldn't afford to get caught and lose his precious reputation, and he wouldn't be too good at any of it anyway. He just needed something to distract himself, not get himself expelled. Nobody questioned it, because they knew that Patrick and Ryan would destroy them before the words got back to Tyler.

     The extreme Organization that the group had meant that Tyler was incredibly confused when he got a call from Patrick one night to say that they needed him to take part in a mission that night. He even checked the books to see that they didn't have anything planned for that night, and he always just stayed in his room during them anyway. He tried to press Patrick or further information, but the other boy seemed rushed, so he had to quickly pull his shoes on and run to meet him in the courtyard.

     When he approached the spot where Patrick was standing, the other boy immediately tossed something at him and gestured for him to follow. Tyler caught the fabric, even more confused as he raced after Patrick towards the school's gates.

     "Ryan's already waiting with the others," Patrick whispered when Tyler approached the gates. "We're going to climb over the fence - oh don't worry, there's no cameras or anything - and as soon as we touch the ground, put that on," Patrick paused, pointing at what Tyler had finally registered as a ski mask. He hadn't even so much as opened his mouth to ask what the hell they were doing before Patrick grabbed onto the metal grate of the fence and started climbing up and over the top.

     Tyler groaned under his breath, shoving the ski mask into his back pocket and starting to climb next to where Patrick was. "Why exactly do you need me?" he asked, pausing at the top of the fence.

     "Because," Patrick said simply. "We ran into a bit of an issue, and we think it would be a good idea to have our leader with us." He smiled slightly, and then jumped to the ground.

     Tyler didn't like the look of jumping, as the fence was pretty tall. But as Patrick pulled his mask on and started gesturing for Tyler to do so, he closed his eyes and let himself fall. He landed on his knees, rolling onto his back and gasping for breath. Patrick helped him up, brushing off his back before asking if he was okay. Tyler nodded, pulling the mask over his head and following Patrick away from the school.

     It had been ages since Tyler had last left campus, definitely since their last field trip. It felt different to be simply walking away from school grounds in the middle of the night, wearing a mask. The anxiety was bubbling in his chest, but he had to admit that the whole situation was a bit exhilarating. They walked for what seemed like forever, bringing them to the middle of the city where there was an alarming amount of people standing around with masks on. Tyler did a quick head count before realizing that there were way too many people to just be The Kings.

     When Tyler and Patrick approached the group, they started to be able to make out voices. What sounded to be Ryan was having a heated debate with someone in a red mask. He towered over the person, who seemed way too short to be a graduating teenage boy, and seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

     "...and this is _our_ territory anyway, so just get out of here!" Ryan finished, waving his arms around as if to tell them to go.

     The shorter person stepped a bit closer to Ryan, leaning up on their tiptoes for a second before punching him square in the jaw. Ryan cried out in pain, holding his face and swearing loudly. Patrick jumped forward to pull him away from the red mask as another member of their group stepped forward.

     "You're that public school gang, aren't you?" he said, in a bit of a mocking tone. "The Lions, aren't you? You're the ones who pulled that stupid itching powder prank." Tyler recognized the voice as Joe, another player on the basketball team.

     The red mask from The Lions scoffed, crossing their arms over their chest and stepping back from Joe. Another person, slightly taller than the first, stepped forward, wearing an obnoxiously green mask with what appeared to be an alien face on it. "Yeah we are," he said, and holy hell, Tyler could get lost in that voice. "And who the hell are you guys? Haven't seen you do a single thing around here, so you must be new."

     "The Kings, dickhead," Patrick said, after making sure that Ryan was alright.

     The alien laughed, shaking his head slowly. "That name though," he said, sounding amused. "Yeah, you're not the kings though. That could be what you call yourself, but everyone knows that we own this town. You're probably private schools, right?" he asked, looking around The Kings for nods. "Exactly. You'd only pull pranks on the other private school kids. We like to go all out." He gestured to the alleyway behind them, where there was a giant lion head spray painted onto the side of a building. Tyler thought that it looked a bit messy.

     "Do you guys have a leader, anyway? I'm assuming the kids screaming about territories and shit isn't it. He's not level-headed enough," Alien continued, starting to pace a bit in front of the groups. "Obviously, I'm the leader here. I would like to speak with the one who's in charge of this mess."

     Tyler hesitated, before realizing that nobody on their side was moving, and were looking over at him. "I-I guess that's me," he said, laughing slightly. He wasn't used to confrontation, especially not coming from a guy in an alien mask with a voice like candy.

     "Oh, superb!" the alien exclaimed. "Your leader isn't even sure what you're doing. That's just rich."

     Tyler couldn't help but to feel slightly offended at that. Although it was true that he didn't know much about a lot of things, he knew about The Kings. They were _Organized._

     "Hey!" he said, his voice coming out a lot shakier and less intimidating than he would have hoped. "I know what we're doing. I like to keep track of things." His voice seemed to trail off as he spoke, and he started to feel like this entire thing was stupid. He was wearing a ski mask. In April.

     "Baby boy, it's not worth it," Tyler heard, and immediately recognized it as Jenna's voice. He smiled slightly under his mask just knowing that she was there, and it calmed him down a bit. She always knew how to calm him down.

     And then the calm was over. Just like that. " _Baby boy_?" the alien said slowly, obviously mocking him. "That was they call you, is it? Very intimidating." The other boy's voice was absolutely dripping with sarcasm, and Tyler could feel the anxiety bubble up in his chest again. Whoever this guy with the stupid mask and gorgeous voice was, he was a real dick.

     "Yeah? And what do they call you, E.T.?" Tyler shot back. Admittedly, it wasn't his best comeback, but he thought it was pretty good on such short notice. In his head, however, he was thinking something along the lines of _these guys have code names?_

     The alien huffed out a short laugh, shaking his head. "Spooky Jim," he said. "Anyway, Baby Boy. I'd love to hang around and chat with you some more, but we've got shit to do. So just run along back to your church school, and we'll see you around, yeah?" Tyler was suddenly overcome with a strong desire to punch the cocky asshole under the stupid mask. He hated him already.

     Without so much as another word, the other crew was turning around and walking away, leaving them only with the image of the so-called "Spooky Jim" waving at them with what Tyler imagined would be a shit-eating grin on his face.

     The Kings watched them walk away, all of them silent until The Lions were completely out of sight, before Ryan spoke up from his seat on the curb.

     "Shit."

 

  
**|-/**

 

  
     "Holy shit Josh," Debby moaned as Josh pounded into her, his lips attached to the side of her neck and his hand under her thigh to hold her leg up.

     He only groaned in response, their movements getting sloppier as they both neared their highs. Josh's other hand moved downwards to rub her clit quickly, and she let out a loud whine as she came, rolling her hips up against his roughly. Not long after, Josh was coming as well, pulling out of her as he finished.

     Honestly, this was how they spend most of their nights. They would hang out with the gang, smoke some, walk around and do nothing for a while before retiring back to Josh's abandoned grandparents' house to fuck. It wasn't the most orthodox relationship, but neither was anything they ever did. It just fit them.

     Debby smiled up at him, panting slightly before pulling him down to kiss him sweetly. "Love you," she mumbled, sitting up to pull her shirt back on.

     Josh smiled back at her, removing and tying off the condom before tossing it into the garbage can in the room that used to be his. "Love you too," he replied, pulling his boxers and pants back on. "We should probably get going, my parents will start to worry."

     Debby rolled her eyes slightly, standing up anyway and pulling her skirt on. "You should just buy this place," she mused, putting her panties back on under her skirt and trying to fix her hair. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about anything." It was one of those ridiculous ideas that only a 16 year old in a dark abandoned house on a Tuesday evening could have. But you know, Debby was always full of great ideas.

     Josh nodded slowly, pulling his shirt on over his head and running a hand through his hair. "That's an idea," he said slowly. "The only issue is that I'm 17 and unemployed."

     Debby laughed in response, stepping across the room to snake her arms around Josh's waist, smiling up at him. "We could figure something out," she mumbled. "You sell pot. You're not completely unemployed."

     Josh ignored the urge to point out that no, he still didn't have a proper legal job, and kissing the top of his girlfriend's head. "We'll see," he said. "We're still young, darling. We have forever to figure it all out."

     Debby smiled, pulling away from Josh to grab her bag. "We should get going," she sighed. "My mom is starting to get on my case about being out late. If I want to be able to go out still, I should probably get home."

     Josh nodded, his head still a bit hazy from previous orgasms. "I'll take you home," he mumbled, leading Debby out of the dark house and to his car that was parked down the street. He couldn't help but to think about what she had said. Yeah, it was obvious that neither of them could afford to just go out and buy a house, but it would be nice to have a place with electricity to hang out in.

     "Who the fuck are The Kings anyway?" Debby blurted randomly once they were on the road, headed towards her house.

     "I know, right?" Josh agreed, shaking his head slowly. "They obviously don't have their shit together. I mean, their leader has no clue what he's fucking talking about."

     "And they have a girl too? Like what the hell," Debby said, laughing slightly. "I give them maybe a month before they're out of here."

     Josh nodded in agreement, leaving out the part where he found the leader to be - well, adorable, even though he had no clue what to do with his "gang." He kind of wanted to help him, the poor guy, but he knew that he couldn't. He had more important things to do, like pass all of his classes while still trying to organize a stupid high school gang.

     "Private school kids," Josh said, shaking his head again. "Think they're all on top of the world."

     Debby nodded, sighing slightly. "They'll get what's coming to them."

 

 

**|-/**

 

 

     It was only about a week later that the message appeared.

     Tyler first heard about it through Ryan, of course. Ryan was the weird kid that nobody wanted to speak to, yet he still seemed to know everything that happened as it was happening. Tyler figured that he'd probably never learn how he did it.

     The message was pretty vague. Really damn vague, actually. Not to mention a little bit childish, not that anything about their situation at all was mature. It was spray-painted in bold red letters on the pavement outside of their school gates, the empty can laying next to it as if it had been carefully placed there for the sole purpose of looking artistic. With Tyler's experience with The Lions, it probably had been.

**"This means war. The Kings shall fall."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thsi fic is a mess

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think in a comment :)


End file.
